BEYOND HOPE- A FalloutHalo crossover
by ONYXreaper
Summary: AN- this is my first fanfiction. I do not own any of this, minus the characters. Bethesda and Bungie/343 studios own all of the game content. Thanks for reading, and please leave any comments, reviews, etc. ENJOY!
1. Prolouge

BEYOND HOPE- A HALO/FALLOUT CROSSOVER

PROLOGUE

"What do you mean an anomaly?" Captain Jacob Adams asked. "Just that. Our long range sensors detected an anomaly near one of our outpost." Margaret Parangosky replied. "We need you to investigate this disturbance. You will be in command of the UNSC 'All or Nothing'. Any questions?" "Will there be any forces accompanying me?" Adams inquired. "Yes. Along with a normal outfit of marines and ODSTs, you will have a team of SPARTAN-3s as well. Typical vehicle compliment will be provided as well. I recommend you get to know your SPARTAN team. Dismissed." Margaret Stood, saluting Adams. Adams returned the gesture, then left the room. Adams was glad to be out of there. The overly bright room, combined with Margaret's intimidating personality, bothered Adams more than it should. ONI had an affinity for overly white corridors. Adams just wanted to be on his way as soon as possible. Every door was a checkpoint, with an armed guard at each one. Adams finally exited the building and made his way to the arranged transport. Adams Climbed into the Warthog, and the driver sped of towards the nearest landing zone. "Transport will be here shortly, sir." Adams saluted, the driver returned it, and drove back to the ONI facility. Adams didn't have to wait long, the tell-tell roar of a Pelican dropship on approach. The Pelican landed and the rear bay door dropped open. "Captain Adams?" Adams nodded. The crew member gestured for Adams to climb aboard. The bay door clanged shut. Adams strapped himself into a seat and felt the dropship rocketed off back towards the 'All or Nothing'. "Captain Adams?" "Yes, that's me." "I'm SPARTAN-81, Jackson." Over there is SPARTAN-019, Kate," Kate waved "SPARTAN-023, Mason, and last but not least SPARTAN-55, Connor. We're SPARTAN team Onyx." Every spartan in the dropship wore a full set of enforcer armor. The helmets all sported black visors. Their armor was completely matte black. Adams nodded to the team, his blue eyes focusing on Connor, if only for a brief time. Connor was a large man who could easily crush Adams. Adams ran a hand through his short black hair, letting out a long sigh. None of the spartans seemed to care much, since they didn't look in his direction. Adams could feel the Pelican slowing down and assumed they were close to landing in the bay of 'All or Nothing'. True to his prediction, a loud clang reverberated throughout the bay of the dropship, followed by the door slowly dropping down. Three individuals stood outside the Pelican. "Hello, . My name is Nathan Holland, ONI section three representative. To my left is Sarah Freeman," Sarah Freeman nodded. "And to my right is Colonel Steve Yuan. We are to observe the immediate area around the anomaly for anything Covenant-or innsuretionist- related." Nathan extended his hand and Adams shook it. "Now, if you and your crew is ready, we should depart." Nathan gestured towards the bridge, and Adams followed his lead. The four officers rode the elevator up to the bridge, where Adams' crew was waiting. "Glad you could make it, sir. I am Chief Warrant Officer Thomas Rhodes. I operate navigation." Rhodes saluted. Adams returned it. "These are my petty officer, Sheila Jennings, weapons," Jennings nodded "Jonathan Holloyway, comms." Holloway,as well, nodded. "And finally Carson Ramirez, logistics." Ramirez nodded too. "We are honored to be your crew, sir." The entire deck crew saluted. Adams returned the gesture. All the deck officers sat at their stations, warming up the frigate. "Sir, engines are ate 75% power." Rhodes reported. "Understood, Rhodes. Begin launch procedures." Rhodes nodded, punching in coordinates for the frigate to follow. "Jennings, go ahead and warm up the MAC, just in case we get engaged." Jennings nodded. The 'All or Nothing' accelerated towards Earth's outer atmosphere. "Mr. Holland, we will be entering slipspace soon, I recommend that you retire to your cabin." "I agree, captain." Holland said, turning to leave. Once Holland and his subordinates had left, Adams ordered Rhodes to enter slipspace. Now all they had to do was wait.


	2. Chapter 1

ONE

"Hey, Connor, get up. We just exited slipspace." Kate shook Connor lightly, them shoved him off his cot. "Get up you lazy SOB. " "Jesus I'm up. " Connor groaned as he held his head. "Even with all your training, you two act like kids." Mason said with a smirk. "All of you are like kids. Can you try acting serious for a day?" Jackson asked, but was answered when Kate threw a pillow at him. Funny thing was, they were kids. The youngest spartan in the cabin was fourteen. The distinction belonged to Jackson. Oldest was Mason, sixteen. Jackson put the pillow back in its place. "Alright guys. Guess we should head to the bridge. Take showers, brush your teeth-" "Yes, dad." Connor mocked. "Just go." Jackson replied. As the team filed out of the cabin towards the showers, Jackson looked down at the cargo deck. He couldn't believe that ONI decided that this op needed not only a full compliment of vehicles and troops, but ALSO a spartan team as well. Jackson could hear marines messing around, either playing cards or just talking about useless topics. 'Sucks I never got to enjoy a childhood. Eh, guess my life ain't so bad.' Jackson drifted off with his thoughts, a mix of sadness, joy, a touch of anger, but he also remembered why he serves the UNSC, to keep humanity safe, whether form the Covenant or rebel factions. Jackson was sinking deeper into his bank of memories when Kate pulled him out of it. "Come on, dreamer, pretty sure Adams is waiting on us." Jackson nodded and followed his team into the bridge. The bridge was a hive of activity. Deck officers were busy relaying readouts from probes, seismic scan reports and radiation readouts to one another. "Ramirez, update on that anomaly." "Sir, anomaly appears to be stable. I'll have to keep scanning it however." "Understood. Keep me updated." Adams said. "Adams, ONYX team reporting." "Ah, spartan. Glad you're here. We've arrived near the anomaly. As far as I can tell, it's stable, but that's all we know as of now." Jackson nodded his understanding, opting to just observe the scene. His fellow spartans leaned against nearby walls, doing the same as their young leader. "Captain, more reads on that anomaly." A new voice caused the spartan team to look at a nearby pedestal. "Solomon, what have you found?" "Not much, but I have figured out why this thing has appeared." Solomon, the 'All or Nothing's' onboard A.I. said. "What do you think caused it to appear?" "It's obviously, really. Since the start of the Human-Covenant war, slipspace drives have been firing." Solomon stated, arrogantly. "All this activity has disrupted the balance of space, plus the Cherenkov radiation doesn't help." Were you able to gather any more intel?" "Negative. We would have to move closer to get better reads." Solomon crossed his arms. Each spartan looked at each other, nervous glances on their faces. "I'm not sure on how to go about this. What do you think, Solomon?" "Honestly, to complete your mission, we would be forced to." Adams contemplated his options for a few seconds, only to be torn from his thought by Nathan Holland. "We must move closer. If we don't then this expedition will have been for nothing." Nathan said as he entered the bridge without so much as a sound. 'God, I hate these ONI spooks. It's not natural for normal humans to move that quietly.' The thought belonged to Connor. "Sir, with all due respect, you can't be serious right?" Adams asked. "I am very serious. Move the frigate closer." Nathan ordered. "Holland, you do realize that if we were to get close to that thing we risk being sucked into it." Jackson said, surprising Nathan and a few of the deck officers. "I do understand that we run that risk, but I also understand the orders given by Parangosky. Move this frigate closer, captain." "You heard him, Rhodes. Move us closer." Adams ordered, his angered tone betrayed his calm demeanor. Rhodes nodded, entering coordinates for the frigate to follow. "I have a bad feeling about this." Kate whispered to Jackson. "Tell me about it. I'm surprised Holland decided to move closer, even with orders from Parangosky. The 'All or Nothing' crept through space to get closer the anomaly, when it seemed to grow. "Sir, I believe that thing is getting larger." Solomon reported. "What? How can that be possible?" Adams questioned. "Not sure, but this can't be a good sign." "Nevertheless we must continue." Just as Nathan finished his sentence, The entire frigate shuddered. All lights within the ship went dark, replaced by red warning lights. "What the hell?! Get me engineering, now!" Adams shouted. A comm speaker on Adams console crackled. " Captain, all main functions are down minus life support and gravity control. We're working on restoring these functions." The speaker shut off. "It's pointless for now. That anomaly has us in a gravity trap. We are going through it, whether we like it or not." Adams flashed Nathan a disgusted look. Adams accessed the whole-ship comm system. "All hands , brace yourselves. We're being pulled into the anomaly." Adams shut off the system. "Deck crew, strap in. This might get bumpy." Everyone in the bridge strapped themselves in, except for Nathan, who was stopped by Adams to let a junior officer sit in the last seat. "You can stand, Sir." Adams spat the last word. The spartans activated their mag-boots and braced themselves against a nearby wall. Once Adams strapped in, he activated the observation guards. 'I walk through the valley of the shadow of death...' Adams thought as the 'All or or Nothing' was pulled into the anomaly.


	3. Chapter 2

TWO

"Ma'am, we just lost contact with the 'All or Nothing'. Should we send out a rescue team?" "Negative. I'm positive they just lost comms. Dismissed." The young officer saluted, then left Margaret Parangosky's office. 'About damn time I got a team into that anomaly.' Margaret thought. She had been trying to get clearance from Section Three to investigate the possibility of gateways to alternate universes for years, but never got it. Even with her position as head of ONI, she didn't have the authority to just send a team on an assignment like this without authorization first. 'Glad I sent Holland along with them. Can't disobey a Sect. Three rep, now can you?' Margaret thought, deciding to leaf through a stack of reports.


	4. Chapter 3

THREE

"Everyone okay?" Adams asked, a small trickle of blood running down his face. "Yessir, deck crew accounted for. Jennings is unconscious. The rest of us are status green." Ramirez reported. "ONYX is green, sir." Connor relayed. "What about Holland and his subordinates?" "I'm fine, captain. I just received confirmation that my fellows are fine as well." Nathan answered, cradling his left arm, having been fractured during the the journey through the anomaly. "Solomon, ship status?" "Coming online now, sir." Just as Solomon finished his sentence, all the systems that were disabled came back on. "Alright then. Let's see where we are." Adams said as he deactivated the guards. No one expected what they saw next. The planet that was presented to the crew was scarily similar to Earth, right down to the continents. "Solomon, what am I looking at?" Adams asked, scared of the A.I.'s answer. "It appears to be Earth, sir." "That can't be right, can it?" Adams looked around the bridge for an answer. "Sir, I'm detecting radiation on the planet's surface. It appears to be more concentrated in some areas than others." Solomon reported. "It seems that a nuclear war is to blame for this. That's the extent of my knowledge, however." Solomon crossed his arms. "How can you get more intel, then?" Adams asked. "I'll need hands-on recon, sir. As bad as that may sound, it's the only way, given our engine's are down." Adams thought on this for a few minutes before making a decision. "Very well. I'll ned to find a-" "Sir, I'll go." Jackson stepped forward. "You sure, Jack?" Kate asked, using his nickname. "I'm sure, Kate. Send me down." Jackson turned back to Adams. "Alright, spartan. Gather any gear you may need, then report to the drop bay." Jackson nodded and headed towards the armory. Once Jackson arrived, he began selecting his gear. He decided on a suppressed MA5K carbine and a M6C/SOCOM magnum sidearm. He also grabbed a full load for each weapon, half standard ammo, half armor piercing. Before he left, he made sure his armor was secured properly and ready for combat. He also grabbed a rucksack full of provisions. Once he had everything he needed, he made his way to the drop bay. "Spartan, are you sure you want to do this?" Adams asked. "I'm sure, captain." Jackson replied, stepping into the ODST drop pod. "One more thing. Take Solomon with you. He may prove useful." Adams handed Jackson Solomon's data chip. Jackson slid it into the back of his helmet, wincing slightly as the chilling sensation of Solomon linking into Jackson's nervous system washed over him. "Stay frosty, Jack." Mason clasped his hand on Jackson's shoulder. "I will, M." Jackson swiped two fingers across his visor in a gentle downwards arch, the spartan gesture for a smile. Mason let go of his Commander, watching him as the pod sealed shut. Jackson saluted, and everyone in the bay returned it. The pod swiveled around, sat still for a count of three, then plunged into the empty void of space on its way to the battered planet below.


	5. Chapter 4

FOUR

"Good morning, Mojave wasteland. This is... Vegas, with the news," A mid-western voice said from a nearby radio. "Attacks on the refugee camp Bitter Springs have increased. NCR officials refuse to comment on the situation, however." Mr. New Vegas stated, just as Jackson's pod landed right on top of it. The door of the pod flew off, smashing into a nearby rock. Jackson stepped out, rifle drawn, and scanned the area. He was greeted by a hellish scene. Destroyed buildings, torched trees and cracked earth painted a picture straight out of a nightmare. 'Jesus...' Jackson thought as he took everything in. "Solomon, you getting this?" "Affirmative, spartan. Relaying now." Jackson settled into a low crouch and began moving north of his position. "Spartan, come in." "This is spartan Jackson, go ahead captain." Jackson stopped atop of small ridge. "From this point on, you will be known as Black one. If you need any support, just let us know. All or Nothing out." With that, Adams shut off the frigate's transmission. "Jackson. huh?" Solomon asked. "Yeah. What about it?" "Oh nothing. I just like to familiarize myself with whoever I'm paired with is all." Jackson shrugged, scanning the horizon for potential threats. "Jackson, I'm picking up human bio-signatures. Unsure as to whether or not they are friendly. Move with caution." Jackson Looked for the people Solomon mentioned. "Solomon, I can't get a visual. You sure you saw actual signatures?" "Positive, Jackson. They're near that small town. Dropping waypoint." Jackson saw the waypoint appear on his visor and moved out. "Down on your knees, profligate!" A rough voice broke the silence. Jackson crouched and moved slowly. "Please don't hurt us!" A gentler voice pleaded, sounding strained. Jackson leaned against the side of a decrepit house. "Silence, profligate! The rest of you, on your feet. Cano, take the-Who's there? Reveal yourself profligate!" The first voice commanded. Jackson slid out from behind the building. What he saw nearly made him burst out with laughter. Five men, all dressed in faux Roman armor. Their costumes looked as if they were comprised of old sports equipment. Every one of the men had their weapons ready when Jackson approached them. "Halt! By the name of Caesar, drop your weapon and surrender yourself for questioning." The leader of the group, set apart by his elaborate headdress and more complex armor. Jackson nearly complied, until he saw the looks on the other individuals' faces. They gave him looks that reminded him of civilians he saw during the defense of Reach. At that point he knew these men were bad news, and delivered a vicious uppercut to the commander. The soldier nearest him looked on, shocked as his commander sailed through the air. Just as he leveraged his revolver, Jackson delivered a powerful kick to his chest, collapsing his ribcage. By now the remaining men tried shooting the spartan, but the rounds harmlessly deflected of his energy shield. One man tossed his weapon and drew a crude machete, lunging for Jackson. His skull pulverized for his efforts with a swift downward elbow strike. Before the remaining combatant could do anything, Jackson hefted him up by the collar of his undershirt. "Who are you people and why are you hurting civilians?" Jackson growled, his voice muffled by his Enforcer helmet. The man spat on Jackson's visor. "Filthy profligate. I will tell you nothing." The last word dripped with venom. Jackson rammed him against a nearby wall, gently enough for the wall not to shatter under the force. "You saw what I did to your friends there. Now TELL ME!" Jackson's helmet was a mere centimeter from the soldier's face. "Ave, true to Caesar." The man replied before shooting himself in the head. Jackson dropped the limp corpse and directed his attention to the civilians. "It's safe now. I recommend you find shelter, calm down a bit." With that, Jackson left the small town. He saw a sign on the way out. "Goodsprings." Jackson muttered. "Location archived." Solomon said. "That was...Interesting." Jackson said, slinging his rifle. "Indeed. They seem to be masquerading as the Roman legion, evident by their 'armor' and the name that man said, Caesar." Solomon stated. "Huh. Bunch of freaks if you ask me." Solomon remained silent as Jackson found a small cliff to settle for a minute or two. As Jackson waited, a transmission blared through his speaker: "This is Corporal Martin, Alpha company, first battalion of the NCR requesting assistance near Primm. We are pinned by Enclave forces! Repeat, Enclave forces! If you're hearing this get here NOW!" The distress signal started over. "Here we go again, hopefully this NCR will be more friendly than these skirt-wearing freaks." Jackson said standing. "Solomon, can you find the source of that signal?" Solomon said nothing, instead dropping a waypoint on Jackson's visor. "Smartass." Jackson mumbled as he moved to the location.


	6. Chapter 5

FIVE

"Goddamnit! Where are those reinforcements?" Corporal Martin screamed as another NCR soldier fell, a nasty hole burned into his chest. Just as Martin was about to open fire on the Enclave, a black blur streaked into the fray, shrugging off plasma bolts like they were BBs. "Who the..." Martin trailed off as the unknown soldier fired three bullets from his strange rifle. Each bullet stuck an Enclave in his head, killing him instantly. Another trooper popped his head up, trying to end Jackson. He was rewarded with a burst of 7.62mm rounds straight to his head. One soldier rushed him with a ripper, but was kicked back, crushing his power armor, killing the occupant. The commander popped up, unleashing a storm of plasma from his modified plasma rifle. Jackson dodged each bolt, firing a few rounds back. Most missed, but one managed to nick the trooper's helmet. Jackson kept his rifle up, just in case he was engaged. Then, a buffeting filled the air. Over the horizon, a vertibird flew in, warming up its gatling laser. Once it was in position, a team of elite Hellfire Enclave troopers streamed out, wielding gatling lasers and multiplas rifles. The vertibird suppressed Jackson and the NCR soldiers. Jackson ran laterally to avoid the laser bombardment. A few of the laser managed to break through his energy shield and strike his armor. Jackson tried firing back, but was stopped when a missile detonated nearby. Jackson rushed back to the NCR's position, taking cover behind a thick concrete wall. Martin was there too. "Damn, you sure did a number to those Enclave bastards. What's your name?" "Jackson. Martin, right?" "The one and only," Martin flinched as a plasma bolt flew right past him. "Not to sound like an ass, but how the fuck do you plan on dealing with these Hellfire types?" "Like this." Jackson said, tossing out three beacons, one in front of the Enclave position, one one the right flank, and the last one on the roof directly above Jackson and Martin. "Adams, send the rest of my team down, I'm in a bit of bind down here." The vertibird peeled off just as two ODST drop pods slammed into the dirt, with a third nearly slamming directly through the roof of a building. The firefight stopped, with both sides shocked by the pods dropping out of nowhere. The pod in front of the encampment burst open, the door slamming into an Enclave trooper, knocking him unconscious. "Let's dance." Connor said, smiling under his helmet. Before anyone could react, a trooper lost half his head due to Connor blasting him with his trusty M45 shotgun. Suddenly , the pod on the flank blew open, causing two more troopers to turn towards it. One was chewed up by hail of bullets delivered by Mason's pair of M7 SMGs. The other soldier was nearly decapitated as Conner sprayed him with the contents of an 8 gauge shell. A trooper tried to fire at Mason, but was immediately decapitated, courtesy of Kate's SRS99AM sniper rifle. The commander popped up, helmet gone, plasma defender raised, but was struck down by Jackson. "All clear, boss. What's-" Connor reported, but was interrupted by the groans of the trooper that was hit by the pod door. Connor walked up to him, put the muzzle of his shotgun against his head, and dashed his brains against the rock he was leaning on. "Next?" Connor finished. "Standby, team." Each spartan winked their status lights once, signifying they understood the order. "You're full of surprises, ain't ya?" Martin asked, slinging his rifle. Jackson chuckled. "Guess I am." Jackson slung his own rifle and decided to investigate the Enclave corpses, or what was left of them anyway. "Hey, you guys seeing this gear?" "Yeah, strange as hell. The weapons are the weirdest part." Mason replied. Jackson picked up a plasma rifle, turning it over in his grasp. 'This so much different than the Covenant's weapons.' Jackson thought, observing every aspect of the weapon. "Hey, Jackson. Update. Colonel Moore wants to see ya, ASAP. Bring your friends, too." Martin shouted, waving ONYX over. "What does your Colonel want to see us for?" Kate asked. "Standard protocol now, since Legion spies found their way into our settlements and bases, any stranger that aids us in any way must be escorted to the Colonel." "Yeah, thats not asking for trouble." Connor stated, slinging a plasma rifle. Kate thumped his helmet. "Where's your manners?" "Nah, he's fine. But trust me, Moore can handle herself if a threat presents itself." Martin crossed his arms. "I'll have to talk to my CO." Jackson replied, pressing his hand against his helmet. "Captain, Jackson here. We've come across a seemingly friendly faction calling themselves the NCR. We assisted them in combat and now their Colonel wishes to speak with us. Permission to advance?" A moment of silence, followed by the crackle of static. "granted, spartan. Be advised, we cannot provide support yet. Systems are still inactive. How copy?" Adams asked. "ONYX copies all. If we drop off your scanners, don't be alarmed, I've been told that we're heading deep into their territory." "Understood, ONYX. Adams out." Jackson turned to Martin. "Lead the way." "Alright. Vertibirds are on their way, courtesy of the Brotherhood." Even though Martin couldn't see it, Jackson raised an eyebrow. After a few minutes of waiting, the buffeting sound from before could be heard again, only these crafts didn't open up on the soldiers gathered around. "Let's go. Best not to keep Moore waiting." Martin shouted, trying to beat the roar of the vertibird's rotors. Two hatches opened on each craft, revealing a armored soldier. Jackson motioned for Connor and Kate to go in one craft with Martin while Mason and himself boarded another.  
The armored soldiers looked Mason and Jackson over, studying their armor. One soldier spoke up. "Nice armor. Where'd ya get it?" The soldier asked. "Sorry, that's classified." The soldier nodded his understanding. "So, how long until we reach...wherever we're heading?" "Three hours, tops. Might as well get comfortable." The soldier replied. Jackson looked over to Mason, who shrugged and tried to adjust in the small seat of the Vertibird. Jackson sighed, and decided to do the same.


End file.
